This invention relates to a battery-status-indicating arrangement for use in an electronic circuit.
An electronic circuit of the type described, is typically a radio communication apparatus of a radio pager receiver, a mobile radio telephone set, a mobile radio transceiver, or the like. The electronic circuit is controllably put into operation by a battery. More specifically, the electronic circuit is controllably put into operation by electric current supplied from the battery. The battery-status-indicating arrangement is for indicating a status of consumption of the battery.
A conventional battery-status-indicating arrangement comprises a voltmeter connected to a pair of terminals of the battery for measuring a voltage difference between the terminals and for indicating the voltage difference as the status of consumption of the battery. In general, the battery has not a linear characteristic of a voltage decrease relative to a total amount of the electric current which the electronic circuit consumes. The total amount of the electric current consumed by the electronic circuit is equivalent in meaning to a consumed quantity of energy which the electronic circuit consumes as the electric current. Therefore, the conventional battery status indicating arrangement is deficient in that it is difficult for a user of the electronic circuit to judge with reference to a voltmeter indication how long the electronic circuit can further be put into operation by the battery.